Oscuridad
by Death Eater1
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando el mal está dentro de ti? Una cazería a la luz de la luna falla. CAP 2 ARRIBA! ¡ Se sabe la desición de Remus ante el ofrecimiento de Voldemort!
1. Elección

Este es mi primer fic ^__^ la verdad estoy muy emocionada y bueno aquí está el primer capítulo.  
  
Algunos términos están en ingles, es que me gusta más como se oye XD.  
  
Dark Mark - Marca Tenebrosa. Death Eater - Mortífago. Moony - Lunático. Paddfoot - Canuto. Snuffles - Hocicos. Stupefy - Encantamiento aturdidor, lo tradujeron como Desmaius.  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
Oscuridad.  
  
Todo era una fría y oscura oscuridad que cubría todo.  
  
No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en ese calabozo ni si era de día o de noche. No tenía fuerzas, la trasformación había sido muy violenta y había estado solo, terribles pensamientos llegaron a su mente.  
  
Sirius..Hary..  
  
Se oían pasos que se acercaba en dirección a él. No, Remus J. Lupin no iba a arrinconarse como un cobarde asustado, el enfrentaría lo que fuera, lo que fuera...  
  
**--- Flash Back --- **  
  
-No, Sirius, no esta vez, entiende las circunstancias..- susurró Remus apuntando con la cabeza a Harry que estaba recostado en el sillón. Ya llevaba media hora con esta conversación con el animago y no llegaban a nada.  
  
-Pero Moony, no, no voy a dejar que pases esta noche solo, simplemente no - replicó Sirius sentándose en una silla y cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Vamos Remus, deja que Padfoot vaya contigo, yo estoy bien, no me va a pasar nada - dijo Harry harto de estar discutiendo con dos niños que discutían como si pelearan por el ultimo dulce - ¿Por que todo el mundo piensa que necesito cuidado? Digo, si he soportado el mismísimo contacto de Voldemort, no va a ser más difícil que soportar mi cicatriz cuando le aplique un cruciatus a uno de sus tontos mortífagos.mmm... apuesto a que el primero de hoy será Goyle.  
  
-Harry.-susurró Sirius, realmente alarmaba la calma en la que tomaba la situación su ahijado.  
  
-¿Qué? Ese tipo tiene medio cerebro, seguro que arruina algo hacia la mitad de la noche.  
  
El animago reprimió una risita, pero fue interrumpido por el ligero grito que había sonado a su derecha. Harry se encontraba sosteniéndose la cicatriz con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los ataques del Dark Lord se iban intensificando, por lo tanto estos episodios se repetían con alarmada frecuencia, y éste último lo había agarrado desprevenido. Poco a poco, Harry se fue calmando y recuperando el aliento.  
  
-M-me equivoqué.fue Crabbe..  
  
-Suficiente, esta oscureciendo y mejor tomo camino, Harry cuida de Sirius - dijo Remus sonriendo y guiñando un ojo. El animago se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar ofendido - Ah y cuida que Snuffles no salga sin permiso, tal vez si se porta bien creo que le puedes dar una galleta como premio.  
  
"Será una larga noche de luna llena..."susurró para si mismo el licántropo.  
  
La trasformación había sido demasiado dolorosa, y el lobo al encontrase solo se había causado mas heridas a si mismo. La poción wolfbane había sido efectiva pero el lobo se comportaba diferente, sentía que le faltaba cierto perro grande y negro. Al darse por vencido, decidió cazar e internarse en el bosque. Localizó una presa en especial y la siguió. La pequeña rata huía desesperada de su cazador. El olfato del lobo detectó algo más.  
  
Humanos..  
  
Su pelaje se erizó y de las sombras salieron más de una docena de sombras. El lobo se preparó para el ataque. Saltó hacia una de las sombras tirándola al suelo. Era un hombre cubierto totalmente por una túnica negra, llevaba una máscara que tapaba su rostro, pero pudo distinguir un mechón de cabello rubio.  
  
Acercó su hocico hacia la cara del hombre, listo para morder.  
  
-¡Stupefy!- dijo otra de las sombras y el lobo cayó inconsciente.  
  
-¡Maldito licántropo!- susurró el hombre que se encontraba en el suelo y empujando el cuerpo inerte del lobo se incorporó -Te mataré escoria - dijo mientras daba un fuerte puntapié hacia el cuerpo que se hallaba a sus pies, aun debajo de la máscara se podía apreciar una sádica sonrisa cuando lo hacía - Pero no ahora.  
  
**--- Fin del Flash Back ---**  
  
Remus se incorporó muy lentamente, todavía sangraban algunas de sus heridas y tenía un extraño dolor en un costado. Buscó entre sus ropas su varita. No estaba. La puerta del calabozo se abrió, confirmando sus temores.  
  
Por lo menos seis death eaters entraron al calabozo. Dejaron a la vista a una escolta de 3 más, protegiendo a alguien.  
  
-Voldemort.  
  
Dos de los death eaters lo agarraron fuertemente por la espalda y lo tiraron al suelo, logrando que el licántropo hiciera una "reverencia" ante el Dark Lord.  
  
-Traigan las cadenas.- dijo la voz fría de Voldemort, un death eater entró cargando un par de cadenas, de un color brillante - Atenlo.  
  
Lupin intentó dar pelea con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba demasiado débil. Entre tres death eaters lo sometieron fácilmente, aunque tal vez uno hubiera sido suficiente. Lo aventaron contra la pared de piedra. Colocaron las cadenas en sus muñecas y las colocaron en una especie de argollas que salían de la pared del calabozo. Un rugido de dolor llenó el pequeño espacio. Algunas risas de los death eaters resonaban con fuerza, pero no opacando aquel rugido con cierto parecido al de un lobo.  
  
-¿Quema verdad? Si, Lupin, es plata -susurró lleno de placer Voldemort.  
  
-¿Qué quieres de mi Voldemort? -contestó Remus, apretando los dientes soportar el dolor causado por la quemadura de la plata al contacto con su piel.  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
Un dolor como nunca lo había sentido. Por un momento olvidó sus muñecas y todas su heridas, solo sentía como si miles de cuchillos cortaran su piel. Arqueo su espalda deseando que acabara pronto. El hechizo terminó pero tenía todos sus músculos entumidos por el dolor, sentía que algo cálido recorría algunas partes de su cuerpo.  
  
-Eso te enseñará licántropo, por que se me nombra "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser- Nombrado". Ahora, ¿no te interesa la surte que corrió el estúpido de Black y el niño Potter?  
  
De hecho eso era lo que se había preguntado desde el primer momento. Un notable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Las risas de los death eaters se hicieron notar.  
  
-Tomaré eso como un si.  
  
Remus alzó su mirada desafiante, haciendo contacto con aquellos ojos rojos escarlata. Si algo les había sucedido a Sirius y a Harry, él se encargaría de vengarlos aún si le costaba la muerte.  
  
-De hecho Lupin - continuó Voldemort - no les ha pasado nada.  
  
Remus se sentía demasiado inseguro ante la respuesta, pero mantenía la mira desafiante.  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
De nuevo sintió un dolor indescriptible, era como si le vertieran hierro fundido en todo el cuerpo. Deseaba que cesara, perder el conocimiento lo que fuera.  
  
-Pero tú nos vas a ayudar a hacerlo. Conmigo Lupin, tendrías todo lo que has deseado, poder, pagarían todas aquellas personas que te han discriminado por ser lo que eres, tienes que aceptar el mal esta en ti, licántropo. Te brindaré un poder impredecible, no más sufrimiento. Yo te ayudaría a que dejaras de ser lo que eres..  
  
El prisionero realmente se sentía confundido, no tan solo por sentir que su cuerpo no le respondía. ¿Había dicho que lo ayudaría para dejar de ser lo que era?  
  
-Si, Lupin, únete a mi, y con mi experiencia en las artes oscuras borraría toda licantropía de ti, serías normal de nuevo. No más transformaciones, no mas lunas llenas.Es tu elección..  
  
En la mente de Remus pasaban muchas imágenes, por fin sería libre de esta esclavitud que tenía desde pequeño, dejaría de ser una amenaza, ya no sufriría en cada transformación. Todo aquello era el deseo más ferviente de su ser.  
  
-Y bien, ¿cuál es tu elección Lupin? - siseó Voldemort con cierto orgullo de haber ganado un aliado tan importante. Remus se quedó callado. El Dark Lord se acercó a él y sujetó su brazo izquierdo, listo para poner la Dark Mark. De momento el licántropo liberó su brazo y se aventó hacia él, con una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.  
  
- ¡¿Eres tan estúpido Voldemort que crees que el abandonaría la Orden del Fénix y el lado de la luz, por la miseria en el Lado Oscuro?! Y yo que creía que el que debía estar trastornado por el dolor era yo, das pena.  
  
Había llegado demasiado lejos.  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
No supo más que dolor hasta que perdió el conocimiento y se dejo caer solamente sostenido por las cadenas que tenía en las muñecas.  
  
Continuará  
  
.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-.  
  
¡Bueno ese es el primer capítulo! Espero que les haya gusto y por favor dejen Review que es muy importante para mi, así me pongan "Ya por favor deja de escribir" pero realmente me gustaría saber que piensan. Se aceptan Howlers XD, cualquier duda o comentario. Y si alguien desea contactarme mi correo es: mystyc_mclean@hotmail.com 


	2. Heridas

¡Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo ^__^, disculpen al tardanza, fue mi culpa T___T. Muchas gracias a todas/os por leerlo y por sus reviews, ¡mil gracias!  
  
Yuen: Discúlpame que no aparezca tu review T__T, es que estaba media dormida y como no sabía utilizar bien el sistema de ff.net borré mi historia y con eso tu review T__T Lo siento mucho. Muchas gracias por leer y si yo se que sufre Remus, jeje pero tienes razón solo demuestra lo grandioso que este hombre ^__^, espero que te agrade este capítulo.  
  
Amhy Potter: Wow, ¡muchísimas gracias por tu review! Y es que Remus es ley! :p. En cuanto a lo de la imperius, he aprendido que las cosas "a fuerzas" no salen bien ( ejem. . .er mi tarea de mate y yo O.o) y el hecho de la elección que hace Remus es MUY importante para todo el ff. Realmente te agradezco mucho tu review por que realmente es un honor para mi que alguien que escribe tan genial y que admiro opine sobre mi ff =) Espero que te disfrutes el cap!  
  
Nury: Si, sufre mucho Remus T___T jeje pero piensa por el lado positivo, ¡va a necesitar a alguien que lo consuele! ~__^ muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que te guste este capítulo, eso si, sufre un poco menos que en el anterior =). Y no, no sabía que solo me podían mandar reviews anónimos o_o muchas gracias por decírmelo, ya lo cambié.  
  
Anne Malfoy: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Si, a mi también me gusta un Dark Remus, jeje de hecho es mi personaje favorito *___* , yo no quisiera estar en sus zapatos, elegir entre dejar de ser esclavo de ti mismo y tus "amigos" ha de ser súper difícil, ¡En este capítulo se sabe la decisión! ¡Espero que te guste!  
  
D@n@r!t@ Lu-N@: jajaja simon mejor ponte algo así como "Citlalli Macay de Juvera" jajaja XD Macay! Muchas gracias por tu review hermanita, jeje se agradece el esfuerzo. Mmm en cuanto a tus dudas, algunas ya te las expliqué por chat y por tel y las que aun queden te las explico en la escuela. El hombre lobo se convierte por la acción de la luna llena, y al no haberla o no estar expuesto a su luz no se trasforma (por ejemplo en el 3er libro cuando una nube tapa la luna); en cuanto a la Orden del Fénix, es una organización de aurores comandados por Albus Dumbledor; Remus sale solo y por eso Sirius y Harry no se encuentran a los death eaters, "¿Me entiendo?" jejeje. En cuanto a la "oscuridad oscura" si soy guarra y que? ¬¬ me como el helado frio, salgo para afuera y bajo la bajada jajaja, no, no es cierto, gracias por el consejo y creo haber cuidado no repetirlo de nuevo. Me cae que estabas ams dormida que despierta jejeje. Ya ves que SI tenia sentido mi pregunta en la escuela y Tess decía "Con un anillo" ¬¬ jijijiji ¡¿Cómo amarro a Remus a la pared con un &%&( anillo!? Jejeje eso fue divertido. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!  
  
Renialt: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jeje aunque también te dejaré un poco intrigada al final de este cap.! ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!  
  
Lavender: A mi me gustaría mucho ser como ellas ^__^ , jejeje muchas gracias, deveras que muchas gracias por el apoyo ^__^. ¡Ojalá que también te guste este cap!  
  
Prongs: ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! ¡Espero que te guste este cap.! Me da mucho gusto que te guste el ff =).  
  
Diora Whiten: ¡Muchas gracias por tu opinión! Espero que te siga gustando y lo disfrutes!  
  
Y a todos muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.  
  
._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_.  
  
Ah, todo esto pertenece a J.K. Rowling y si algo de esto fuera mío al menos tendrían un Internet decente y una computadora que no se apagara solita borrándome mis tareas y trabajos que me pasé mas de 4 horas haciendo T__T  
  
Algunos términos en ingles =)  
  
Dark Lord = Lord Tenebroso. Death Eater = Mortífago. Moony = Lunático.  
  
._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_.  
  
Oscuridad.  
  
Todo era oscuridad de nuevo.  
  
Un escozor especial en las muñecas.  
  
Algo tibio descendía de varias heridas que aún no cicatrizaban.  
  
Un fuerte sabor metálico en su boca.  
  
Ya no respondían algunas partes de su cuerpo.  
  
Una luz en la puerta del calabozo.  
  
Sombras. Sombras conocidas.  
  
Remus intentó pararse y hacer frente pero estaba demasiado débil. Con un visible esfuerzo intentaba hacer reaccionar sus piernas, daría lucha si tenía que hacerlo. Dos death eaters se acercaron para incorporarlo.  
  
-No necesito de su ayuda - dijo con voz firme, los death eater se detuvieron. Lupin se incorporó como si no tuviera todo el cuerpo adormecido por el dolor y sus heridas no estuvieran sangrando.  
  
-Oh, veo eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba, aunque debes de sentir un dolor insoportable ¿no es así? De cualquier manera, no nos desviemos del asunto principal mi invitado de honor ¿Y tu decisión? - siseó la voz helada del Dark Lord mas temido de todos los tiempos.  
  
Sabía que si se negaba, no saldría con vida de ahí y, si aceptaba, se libraría de esta condena que había llevado por tantos años. Tantos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, tantas imágenes.  
  
-Y-yo. . . s-si. . . - balbuceó, mostrando en su interior una gran lucha interna.  
  
Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el calabozo.  
  
"No más Luna, no mas trasformaciones, no mas dolor. . ."  
  
"No cedas ante su poder, resiste. . ."  
  
"No mas heridas. . ."  
  
"No cedas, Harry confía en ti. . . "  
  
"Libertad, libertad de ti, libertad de la luna. . ."  
  
"Sirius, piensa en Sirius. . ."  
  
"Toma venganza de todos aquellos que te dieron la espalda por ser lo que eres. . ."  
  
"Él fue tu amigo, no te abandonó. . ."  
  
"Al seguir así podrías morder a alguien. . ."  
  
"Él y James tomaron grandes riesgos solo para evitar que estuvieras solo. . ."  
  
"Morderías a alguien querido, lo convertirías en lo que eres. . ."  
  
"Dumbledore confió en ti, te brindó el poder entrar a Hogwarts. . ."  
  
". . . le darás la esclavitud y un gran dolor, tu no quieres eso, yo lo puedo evitar, serás libre. . ."  
  
Resistiría.  
  
¿Resistiría?  
  
No, no podía soportar más.  
  
-No mas Luna . . .-susurró hacia si mismo en un tono indiferente.  
  
-Todo eso y mas, Lupin - contestó Voldemort - sólo a cambio de unirte a mí.  
  
El hombre lobo cerró los ojos por un momento.  
  
Levantó la mirada con determinación a Voldemort.  
  
Tomó una decisión.  
  
No había marcha atrás.  
  
Sólo tenía que decirlo.  
  
-No lo haré. . .  
  
-Estúpido Griffindor. . .- susurró con odio el Dark Lord, casi escupiendo la última palabra - Crucio!  
  
Remus cerró los ojos resignándose a recibir el golpe de la maldición. Luchó contra el dolor, tenía que ser fuerte ahora. No podía darse por vencido si quería salir de ahí con vida, pero el dolor era sencillamente insoportable, era como si fuego líquido corriera por su venas quemando todo a su paso. La maldición terminó pero el dolor seguía presente.  
  
-Suéltenlo. . . - ordenó Voldemort a sus desconcertados death eaters.  
  
-S-señor. . . ¿p-ero soltarlo ahora? ¿Qué pasará con la información que necesitamos? Él nos podría ser muy útil, mi Señor.  
  
-¿Te atreves a desafiar mi autoridad, Avery?- contestó Lord Voldemort con una voz gélida mientras mostraba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Todos los death eaters se estremecieron - ¿No crees que soy capaz de tomar las mejores decisiones? ¿Crees que eres mejor que Lord Voldemort?  
  
-N-no, m-mi señor. N-nunca.  
  
-Tal vez pienses que es mejor el lado de la luz después de todo. . .  
  
-N-no s-señor, y-yo n-no quería decir eso. . .  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
El death eater cayó al piso doblado por el dolor.  
  
-¿Alguien más?- susurró Voldemort con placer, bien podría divertirse un rato con sus death eaters.  
  
Lupin se sentía confundido y ya no tenía fuerzas siquiera para mantener los ojos abiertos, sólo se dejó llevar.  
  
Dejó de sentir que recargaba su cuerpo en sus muñecas, ahora se encontraba en el suelo.  
  
Movimiento.  
  
Voces.  
  
Una sensación reconfortante, el viento en su cara.  
  
***  
  
El amanecer iluminaba los campos de Hogwarts.  
  
Un ladrido lejano avisó a los death eaters que tenían que dejar el cuerpo del hombre lobo y salir lo más rápido posible del bosque prohibido. Abandonaron el bosque antes de divisar a un perro grande y negro en el horizonte.  
  
-¡Moony!- gritó Sirius corriendo hasta alcanzar el cuerpo inconsciente de Remus- Vamos amigo responde. . .  
  
-¿S-sirius?  
  
-¿¡Por dios que te ha pasado!?- susurró el animago mientras intentaba incorporar al cuerpo semi-conciente de Remus.  
  
-Una larga noche. . .-contestó mientras se apoyaba en Sirius para poder pararse, el dolor de sus múltiples heridas regresaron con intensidad e hicieron que cayera al suelo de nuevo.  
  
-¡Remus!  
  
-E-estoy bien - respondió Lupin con una sonrisa cansada, eso pareció tranquilizar a Sirius quién no notó la sombra que cubría esos ojos ámbar al decirlo.  
  
-Te llevaré al castillo, la Sra. Pomfrey sabrá que hacer - dijo el animago y colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amigo, el cuál soltó un leve gemido, aún el dolía el costado.  
  
Con el regreso de Voldemort al final del cuarto año de Harry en Hogwarts y el resurgimiento de la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledor sugirió que Sirius y Remus se quedaran en el castillo. Hogwarts seguía siendo el lugar más seguro para Potter y se había convertido en el centro de operaciones de los aurores.  
  
-Sólo un poco más Moony, sólo un poco más. . .-decía Sirius para intentar animar a su amigo. Remus no respondía, veía la puerta de la enfermería demasiado lejos y dar un paso se volvía cada vez más difícil- Vamos. . .  
  
-¡Sr. Black!¡Profesor Lupin! - gritó alarmada la Sra. Pomfrey al verlos entrar a la enfermería. Remus estaba muy mal herido y casi inconsciente. Señaló una cama para que Sirius colocara al hombre lobo.  
  
-Una noche larga, Poppy - dijo Remus con un hilo de voz, mientras recargaba su peso en las almohadas de la cama. La Sra. Pomfrey salió por vendas y las pociones necesarias para curarlo.  
  
-Y que lo digas. . .-susurró cansado Sirius sentándose en una silla que se encontraba junto a la cama - Harry también se encuentra aquí. . .  
  
-¿Aquí? ¿En la enfermería? ¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Voldemort. Los ataques fueron demasiado fuertes anoche, creo que nunca lo había visto así, lo más conveniente fue traerlo aquí. Se acababa de quedar dormido cuando salí a buscarte. . .  
  
Remus palideció y se estremeció notablemente. Se había olvidado por completo de que Harry resentía la furia de los ataques de Voldemort. Él había visto todo, había vivido con el dolor de la noche anterior. Él había sido el culpable de que el pobre chico se encontrara ahora en la enfermería.  
  
-¿Estás bien? - preguntó el animago al ver el cambio tan brusco que había sufrido su amigo. Remus balbuceaba algo cuando llegó la Sra. Pomfrey y echó a Sirius de ahí para que le permitiera realizar su trabajo.  
  
-La trasformación fue difícil, ¿verdad?- dijo Poppy a su paciente mientras curaba algunas de las heridas de la cara, ciertamente tenía debilidad por el muchacho de ojos color ambar, ella se había encargado de acompañarlo en la enfermería en sus tiempos de estudiante, sabía lo doloroso que se le hacía pasar las noches de luna llena. Remus, que tenía la mirada perdida hacia una de las camas que tenía una cortina, no la escuchó.  
  
-P-perdón Poppy, ¿dijiste algo?  
  
-Nunca habías tenido tantas heridas en una sola transformación. . .- contestó preocupada la medimaga, ayudándolo a quitarse la camisa. En la espalda y en el pecho mostraba muchas heridas de garras, además tenía otras que ella no reconocía - Unas costillas rotas, heridas profundas de garras. . .¡Dios Santo! ¿!Qué le pasó a tus muñecas!?  
  
La mirada de Lupin se ensombreció con sólo el recuerdo. No podía decirle a ella la verdad, no ahora, no quería preocupar a nadie, después de todo, realmente no tenía importancia. . .  
  
-Y-yo, y-yo h-he hecho algunos. . .ex-experimentos, si, experimentos, para. . .hacer esto menos doloroso - suspiró profundamente desviando la mirada- P- pero he fallado. . .  
  
La Sra. Pomfrey entendió que era mejor no hablar de eso, terminó de curar sus heridas en silencio y le administró un fuerte sedante, además de una poción para dormir sin soñar. Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana iluminaban su rostro lastimado y cansado. Nunca lo había visto tan herido, tan lastimado. . .  
  
***  
  
-¡Jugo de calabaza! - dijo un hombre vestido de negro y la gárgola en forma de grifo empezó a moverse. Entró al despacho del director.  
  
-¿En que puedo ayudarte Severus? - contestó Dumbledor con una amable sonrisa.  
  
-Albus, necesito hablar contigo, es sobre la reunión de death eaters de anoche. . .  
  
Continuará.  
  
._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_.  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Porfis Dejen review por que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi =). Muchas gracias por leerlo y prometo ya no tardarme tanto en subir nuevos capítulos . 


End file.
